Meant For Darkness
by Gerentex
Summary: Alternate ending to the episode Citadel of Doom. Just because Raimundo didn't want his former teammates to be killed doesn't mean he want to be a good guy again.


Meant For Darkness  
  
A/N: Alternate ending to the episode Citadel of Doom, takes place after Wuya is defeat and Rai returns to the temple.  
  
Raimundo sighed as he stood outside the temple. There stood Master Fong and his fellow Xiaolin dragons. He had a feeling he was about to get a talking to, and he really wasn't in the mood for it.  
  
"Raimundo you-" Master Fong began but Raimundo interrupted.  
  
"Save it. I really don't want to hear it. I don't care about whatever you were about to say. I said I quit before and I still stand by it." He said to his former teacher.  
  
Kimiko, Clay and Omi looked shocked, Master Fung looked disappointed.  
  
"If that is what you want Raimundo, but let it be known, if you desire to return to the temple at anytime, you will be welcomed." Master Fung responded.  
  
Raimundo turned around to leave. Fung looked to the ground sadly and walked into the temple.  
  
"Raimundo, partner, tell me ya aint serious." Clay pleaded.  
  
"Sorry." Raimundo said looking back at Clay.  
  
"But, Raimundo my friend, you saved our lives and gave humanity its freedom back from Wuya; surely you desire to once again fight on the side of good." Omi attempted.  
  
"Wrong, I….just did want anyone to get hurt…okay? I still don't belong here, I, gotta go." He began to walk away.  
  
"Rai wait!" Kimiko shouted, running after him. He stopped again, he felt his heart tug.  
  
"Please, reconsider, I…..we really want you to stay. Please, couldn't you try and maybe-"  
  
He interrupted Kimiko. "Girl, I'm sorry, I really am, but Wuya was right, about a bunch of things. She saw I couldn't be a Xiaolin Dragon, Kim…..I'm not like the rest of you okay." Rai said, almost apologizing.  
  
He looked to her again. Seeing her, it took all the will he had not to break down and agree to give being a dragon another shot, but he held strong, he knew it would never work.  
  
"I'm out guys, maybe, if we meet again and were not trying to destroy each other or fighting over a Shen gong wu, we can maybe hang out." He walked away ignoring the pleads of his former teammates.  
  
The three other regrouped sadly. They knew that they could not convince him of staying, they vaguely wondered where he would go, there thoughts we interrupted we they saw a just Jack Spicer who had been quietly listening in jolt towards Raimundo.  
  
"Wait!" He yelled after Rai, "We should talk." He said as he finally caught up with him.  
  
"What do you want Spicer?" Raimundo did not trust Jack, but knew they shared something, a darkness that Wuya had sensed. They were more alike then Rai would care to admit.  
  
"I like your style, you know that?" He asked Rai, "You're greedy, but you have values."  
  
"Uh, thanks I guess, does this have a point?" Rai question.  
  
"It does my friend, the world is a big place, and I'm willing to share it. I was thinking I could use a partner." Jack grinned.  
  
Rai shook his head quickly. "No way, no how, I sick of partners and teammates thanks."  
  
Jack looked surprised. "But-but we could plot, conquer, with my brains and you brawns who's going to stop us."  
  
"Not interested." Rai shot back. Jack thought quickly.  
  
"You'd get to live in my mansion." He offered. Raimundo interested flickered, and Jack knew it.  
  
"Think about it man. As a team we'd be unstoppable, and I know were your coming from, I'd never kill anyone man. I'd only do what I have to."  
  
Raimundo considered it. He doubted Jack was lying, Jack wanted power, not destruction.  
  
"Got, video games?" He asked.  
  
"You kidding? I've got the top score in Alien Mutant Slime Monster 3-D." Jack extended his hand forward. "Partners?" He asked.  
  
Raimundo grabbed his hand and shook it. "Partners."  
  
The three Xiaolin looked on in dismay. They could here what the two were saying, but it was clear enough.  
  
"And so, Raimundo remains our enemy, I just hope…things would go back to the way they were before. " Omi said sadly. Clay patted him on the back.  
  
"Me to pal, me to." The two walked into the temple. Kim stood there for a few more minutes, watching as Rai and Jack left, via the Golden Tiger Claws.  
  
'I hope someday you find your way back into the light Raimundo, and back to me.' She thought and entered the temple. 'Stay safe Rai, stay safe.' 


End file.
